gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze
Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze is an upcoming game project by Sonikku Aensland at In-Verse Productions. It is set to release as a Playstation 4, Nintendo Wii U and Xbox One title in May 2, 2015, while a digital release in Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 in May 13, 2015, a GigaCom Port is confirmed for August 27, 2015. It's a tribute to the Formula Racing and games such as F-Zero and Cyber Formula Sin Drei. Story ''A legend comes into frutition, the 10th GPX Neo Formula arrived! The participants will compete into an exciting event! Let's get ready for a new ride, the rules are follows. #''You must be older than 16 years old.'' #''You must gain a new super licence'' #''You must Belong to an associated team with the FNGPX.'' #''Ruining or interrupting a duel within the race the team responsible will be banned at least 1 year to forever.'' The story will center in three stories: Medea Reynard in her road to becoming the champion through hard work, Jeanne Sterling trying to be independent with the sport, and Black Vision, a mysterious man whose identity is unknown. Gameplay The game functions like your typical racing game, more akin to futuristic look. The maximum velocity that the player can reach normally 1000 km/h. Like F-Zero, each car has different stats, weights, ways of play, etc. Confirmed Characters and NPC : See also: List of Neo Formula Racing Characters Main *''No. 21 - Medea Reynard: Is a young, peppy 16 years old freshman who is the new racer in the Stone Team; Happy and very cordial in nature, never holds back in any situation. She's even compared to male legends such as Kenny Winston and Lloyd Sierra who are in their 'peak years'. She's the daughter of bussinessmen which rarely are in home, and her brother is apparently dead, leaving her really lonely. *''No. 14 - Jeanne Sterling: A woman who was known before as the "Crusher" because of her ruining the races, she was forced to join Team Orpheus a year before than Medea, who's her best friend in her childhood, despite their different ages; she's 17 and Medea's 16. They're very friendly rivals even at the race, she's straightforward and sometimes very clumsy. *No. 7 - Jet Dark: A mysterious man who's the stoic and never talks unless is an insult or a advice. And alters his voice in order to avoid suspicions; reserved and collected, he never tells his motives unless if he's forced so. He's not affiliated in any team, and because of this, despite being the "No. 7", he's often chased by the sponsors. According to the data of the tournament he's on his ''mid 30's. Other Racers *''No. 1 - Alberto Meza: Meza is a renowed scientist and famed racer who's also in the same team as Jeanne, he's a father figure to her, however, dislikes Medea at first due to her naïve attitude in serious races, however, he's quite fond of her presence due to in fact, he started in a similar way. *No. 3 - Lara Wolf:'' ''Lara was a delinquent who also belonged to the same gang as Jeanne, she's 20 years old, she was also a close friend of Medea's brother. She resentful to any racer because of her social status (lower), but tries to say that social class doesn't matter in the Race. *No. 12 - Jack Marston:'' ''Jack is a friendly racer who's also the current Champion as of the 9th Edition of the Grandprix. He's one of Medea's best friends and rivals too. He's arrogant and crude when racing, because of this, he became less associated to Medea due to belonging a different team. *No. 18 - Fay Schneider: Fay is one of the new racers who's also the same age as Medea. He comes from a rich family and a higher social class, he dislikes lower social classes and is repelent of Lara's presence. He often talks with an archaic manner. However, the only racer that makes him fear for some reason is Black Vision. *No. 2 - Lloyd Sierra: A veteran on his late 30's, he's on his peak years and has big knowledge about the racers since he was in his teens. He apparently was a witness of the accident that costed Medea's brother life. He's also the only one who really knows who Black Vision is. *No. 4 - Kenny Winston: Another veteran in the vein of Sierra, he belongs to Medea's team as the leader and is the only one who knows about her life, he's also a butler for her when Medea's family is on work, and is a fan of urban stories such as the mysterious racer known as: Grim Reaper. *No. 13 - Cathy Alexander: Cathy is a woman who works for an Enterprise as the secretary, she's a close friend of Demitria Stone, and is investigating also an incident who involved Jeanne's Family. *No. 5 - Bob Potts: Bob is a F3 Champion who's one of the most versatile pilots of the game. He's very sociable with the other racers. *No. 8 - Jill Kane: A brooding, antisocial, and "jerkish" racer who cares only about herself and her beauty above anything else. *No. 10 - Martin Wallace: Martin is another famed teacher of another school, he runs a novice academy about racers. *No. 19 - May Emmerick: A mechanic who's also a racer, she lost her family during an assault. *No. 20 - Keita Mizuki: An expert competitor who often makes decisions who may be wise or stupid, otherwise, he studies every move. He respects others. *No. 15 - Jane Edison: A Tomboyish girl. *No. 6 - Frederick Saunders: Fred is a mailman who's also an excellent cook. *No. 9 - Ren Yvin: A member of the comitee who works for Berserker. *No. 11 - Roy Monroe: Sheryl's cousin. *No. 16 - Raphael Armstrong: One of the tournament Sponsors. Goes by Ralph Stone. *No. 17 - Sheryl Monroe: A Sponsor who was saved by Medea after an almost killing attack, she knows about the secrets but refuses to reveal them because it could be against the racers unless if is important. She's a racer too. *No. 22 - Berserker (Final Boss): The confirmed clone of Paris Reynard, he's was genetically maniupulated, and is one of the experiments of the comitee. NPC Characters *Kent Richards: He's the 36 year old high school teacher and mentor of Medea and Jeanne, a middle aged man who dislikes any Neo Formula related thing, he has a scar on the middle of his face. He's also a nice guy but a timid and silly dude, his real name is Kenneth. *Demitria 'Demi' Stone: A woman with vast experience in mechanic repair enough to become the Team Stone's next leader, she's loyal yet stoic, she's a little ambitious about winning races, but she's in fact just a woman on her late 20's. She's also caring about Medea. *Walter Schulz: Team Orpheus' Leader, is also a mechanic and expert hacker, yet mischevious, yet heroic. *Paris Reynard:' Medea's deceased older brother. *Andy and Jane Sterling:''' '''Jeanne's father and mother, really united even in the worst circumstances and they're in a very good relation with their daughter. *Robert Richards: Kent's twin brother. Vehicles *'''Dynamite Blaze: Medea *'Blue Wave': Jeanne *'Nero Skull': Black Vision/Jet Dark *'Phoenix': Meza *'White Wolf': Lara *'Green Chamaleon': Marston *'Weiss Unicorn': Schneider *'Arch King': Sierra *'Kaiser Xtreme': Winston *'Purple Rock':' '''Jane *'Red Fang': Potter *'Poison Pink': Jill *'Yellow Wyvern':' Cathy *'''T.O.Y.: Wallace *'Spark Star': May *'Shadow Crystal': Fred *'Electric Lunar': Ren *'Blue Dragon': Mizuki *'Dark Thunder': Sheryl *'Death Axe': Berserker ''Neo Formula Racing Xtr. The Arcade Port and the Expansion Pack of the game that comes when you ended the three main story modes, it has more characters, Vehicles, courses, story characters, etc. The 11th GPX Neo Formula is coming, but a racer dissappeared without leaving a trace, despite the new comitee tried to defeat the evil that sparces, Berserker was only a pawn on the big plan of someone. Jeanne's DNA was stole to create Bazooka Jean, a Clone, Medea however, not wanting to be involved in something bad, takes on the name of Black Vision II. While the original one is retired, but joining as the leader of the Comitee. Newcomers *Black Vision II - Nero Skull X *Allura Zayne - Arch Queen *Paris Reynard - Death Axe *Bazooka Jean - Bloody Slash *William Sherman - C. Bell *Demitria Stone - Max Aires *Walter Schulz - Blue Wave Mk. II *Ellis Winston - Cloud B. *Kent Richards - Dynamite Blaze Kent Custom. *Darkness - The Unlimited Cover All/Xtr.: Shows Six Characters and the Dynamite Blaze Car in a fire aura. *Darkness/Richard, Bazooka Jean, Berserker/Paris, Medea, Black Vision/Kent, Jeanne. Courses Alpha Cup *Ventura Road Part 1 *Destron Q. *Funky Park I *Illusionary Threshold Beta Cup *Donut Road *Gate Field Part 1 *Aquarium Park Part 1 *Festival Run Gamma Cup *Aquarium Park Part 2 *Phantom Trap *Ventura Road Part 2 *Sky High Delta Cup *Funky Park II *Gate Field Part 2 *Olympus Track *Destron R. Epsilon Cup *School Park *Casino World *Heaven (Sky High 2 in US) *Ventura City Omega Cup *Destron S. *Ventura Road Part 3 *The Cave *Underworld (Hell/Jigoku in Japan, Hell Fire Road in the Anime) Sequel The upcoming sequel featuring new characters, new courses and mechanics. It'll only in the portable markets however, ''Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers. Trivia *The Anime Adaptation is a bit darker than the game and deviates in some things. **Adds original generation characters not seen in the game or ascended extras. **In the Xtr. Side, instead of Sheryl, another pit girl named Marie was shot instead. **The episodes deal with the stories of the other racers while the main leads are Medea, Jeanne, Demi, Black Vision, Berserker and Darkness. *The game is rated E10+ in Americas, PEGI 7+ in Europe, CERO B in Japan. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Racing Games Category:Racing games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E 10+" rated Category:Racing Category:Racing Simulation Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:GigaCom Games Category:GigaCom Category:"E10+" Rated Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade Racer